A Black Christmas
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa embrace the spirit of the holidays.OneShot,Blackcest, my first Bella/Cissa fic.Just a cute little story for the holidays!R&R,feedback feeds my muse!


**Black Christmas**

**Summary: **Bellatrix and Narcissa embrace the spirit of the ,Blackcest, my first Bella/Cissa a cute little fic for the holidays!

Rated T simply because I've found that stories rated anything less than T or M get less reviews; this is just a cute little innocent fic that I came up with randomly as a way to free my plot bunnies, re-hire my muse, and break into the Blackcest genre all at once! This was originally a Drabble but I couldn't stop typing haha.

**Disclaimer:** I think it's best that I don't own any rights to Harry Potter because if I did, all of the books would have turned into smutty crack pairings.

Christmas-time had always been one of Narcissa's favorite times of the year ever since she was a child. The sheer magic that filled the air was more than all of the wizards and witches in the world combined could create. Everyone was happy and would get along, _including_ her family. This was not a simple feat.

Druella and Cygnus Black usually parented their three daughters with the belief that emotions and affection were the two most things to be avoided if they wanted to become proper, pureblood witches, suitable for any up-and-coming wizard to make his bride. Kind words and warm wishes were not often exchanged in the noble house of Black, but it seemed that the spirit of the holidays would always temporarily melt away the iciness.

The Blacks held an extravagant ball for all of the Pureblood elite on Christmas Eve every year. Anyone who was anyone in the wizarding world always attended. As a child Narcissa always found this party dreadfully boring, as there were no games or things for all of the children to do, and to add to her frustrations; their Auntie Walburga would always pawn her annoying sons Sirius and Regulus off on Bellatrix, Andromeda, and herself to entertain while she drank herself into a stupor.

Regulus followed his older brother around like a puppy dog, while Sirius and Andromeda were the best of friends being that they were the Black Sheep of the family (no pun intended), so the three of them would run off to play or whatever it was that they did when their cousins came to visit. This left Narcissa alone with Bellatrix, which is exactly how the young witches liked it. Even though there was a four year age difference between the two, they were so close it was as if they were twins.

The two sisters had their own little Christmas ritual. Bellatrix would gently take her baby sister's hand and lead her through the sea of their elders and straight to the sweets table. Druella had strictly forbid her daughters from touching sweets unless she was the one giving them out because she was afraid of them 'becoming too fat to find a husband'. The older witch would pick out two of the yummiest looking treats for them and they'd quickly run upstairs to Bellatrix's room to play.

"I've gotten a present for you this year, Cissy." An 11-year old Bellatrix announced one year matter-of-factly as she watched as Narcissa sat on the edge of her bed happily eating a piece of chocolate, her tiny white-stocking covered legs swinging back and forth as she did so.

The little girl's eyes lit up at this and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, careful not to get any chocolate on her velvet green Christmas dress lest she face her mother's wrath. "Really? What is it, Bella? Ooh, can I have it now, please?"

This was Bellatrix's first year at Hogwarts and Narcissa had missed her best friend terribly while she was away at school, so having her home _and _getting a surprise was already making this the best Christmas _ever_ in the little witches' mind.

The curly-haired witch smiled warmly at the nickname that only Cissy was allowed to use and sat down beside her sister. She shook her head simply. "No I can't tell you what it is you silly girl. It's a _present_! You don't go around telling someone what their present is, it would make it less special."

Narcissa pouted as she contemplated Bella's words, her brow furrowing. "Then does that mean that I'll have to wait until tomorrow morning when we open the rest of our gifts?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice because she knew that Bellatrix didn't like whining and she hated upsetting her sister.

Bellatrix sighed and pulled Narcissa closer to her, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders as the little witch looked up at her expectantly. It was near impossible for the eldest Black to deny her baby sister anything, but being that this was her first year away at school, and the first time she could buy Narcissa a present without her parents' help, she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"No Cissy, you don't have to wait until tomorrow morning, you just have to wait until _after_ the party."

The blonde pepped up noticeably at hearing she'd be getting her present that night. "But, why after the party Bella? Why not now? I won't tell anyone that I got a present early, honest!"

"Because little one, you and I are going to start a new tradition this year, just us." With that she popped one of the sweets she had snagged into her mouth, looking incredibly proud of herself.

After the party ended and the last of the guests disbanded the Black family retired to bed. Bellatrix hadn't mentioned anything else about the present the rest of the time they were up in her room, she just told Cissy to wait for her to come and get her after everyone had gone to bed. Now the little witch lay impatiently in the dark under the warm covers in her bedroom, doing exactly what Bella had told her to do: _wait._

She wasn't the least bit sleepy but when she heard her door start to open what felt like hours later she squeezed her eyes shut just in case it was it was one of her parents. She heard light footsteps pad over to the side of her bed and Bellatrix whisper: "Cissy, are you up? It's time."

Narcissa practically tackled her sister as she jumped out of bed, she grabbed Bella's hand and the older girl signaled for her to be silent by putting a finger to her lips with her free hand. She nodded obediently and the two made their way downstairs and into the drawing room where a large 12ft. Christmas tree sat decorated in the far corner. Multi-colored lights twinkled from every angle and glass ornaments hung delicately from the branches. Under the large pine tree a mountain of perfectly wrapped presents circled the base.

Narcissa grew giddy as they sat on their knees in front of the tree. They were both in nightgowns and their mother had drilled it into them that it was un-ladylike to sit cross-legged no matter what one was wearing. She eyed every gift, trying to spot the ones with her name on them and silently hoped that they were bigger than Andy's. While she was distracted with that, Bellatrix crawled under the tree and retrieved a tiny red box with a bow on it. She held it out to her little sister.

The blonde took it carefully in her hands and examined it. She didn't mind in the least that it was so small because it was from Bellatrix. She'd cherish a rock if her sister gave it to her as a gift.

She bit the inside of her cheek in excitement as she looked up at Bellatrix, who was already looking rather smug with herself. "Can I open it now?" She whispered.

Bellatrix grinned and nodded, her unruly curls bouncing as she did so, deciding to save her usual sarcasm for another time as to not ruin the moment.

Narcissa did her best to slowly open the little hinged box, lest she look rude in front of her sister by getting overly excited. Her tiny mouth fell open as her gaze fell upon her present.

"Oh Bella! I love it! It's so pretty!" Narcissa squealed in the quietest voice she could muster as she pulled the necklace from the box to examine it better under the Christmas lights. It was silver snake with emeralds laid within its body which was curled into the shape of a heart, with the head and tail making up the top of the heart.

"I _knew_ you'd love it." Bellatrix puffed out her chest proudly. "I used the spending money that Mother and Father send me every other week to buy it, I saved up all term. Silly of them thinking a first year would have anything to buy at Hogwarts of all places; I'm not even old enough for the Hogsmeade trips yet." She explained as she gingerly took the silver chain from Cissy and motioned for her to turn around and lift up her hair. She carefully clasped the chain around her sister's neck and Narcissa spun around and threw herself into Bellatrix's arms, burying her head in her thick mass of curls.

"Thank you so much Bella! I'll never take it off, I promise!"

Bellatrix stroked Cissy's blonde hair, holding her closer and smiling as she replied. "I know you won't, little one. As long as you have that necklace on it will be like I'm right here next to you, even when we can't be together it will be as if we are. I love you Narcissa, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Bella, I love you too."

When Narcissa was finally accepted to Hogwarts, that Christmas she got Bellatrix a silver necklace in the shape of a bird's skull; it was a macabre sentiment but Narcissa knew it fit her sister's taste perfectly and it relayed the same message: That the two girls would always be together no matter what.

There began their tradition.

Every Christmas Eve after everyone had gone to bed; the two girls would sneak downstairs and exchange gifts that they had gotten for each other. For Cissy it was usually a dress or jewelry, and for Bella; some elixir or another book to add to her already massive collection.

Even after Bellatrix left Hogwarts and married Rodoulphus Lestrange, she still snuck away with Narcissa during the Christmas Eve Ball to exchange their gifts and catch up on everything the two had missed out on regarding each other's lives. Bellatrix spoke more about that Lord Voldemort man than she did her own husband, and Narcissa just smiled and pretended not to be jealous…She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was _jealous_ of all things. She reasoned it was because she no longer was able to see her sister on a daily basis, and that they both had their own lives now. The thought would depress Narcissa to no end, and her fingers would instinctively brush against the serpent pendant that lay flush against her chest and it would bring her comfort and she couldn't help but wonder if Bellatrix ever did the same thing when she thought of her…

During her 7th year she had become betrothed to Lucius Malfoy and the Ball that year would double as an engagement party for the two. Narcissa was beyond ecstatic that her parents had chosen the Malfoy boy of all people for her to marry; since he had first began courting her he had treated her like a Queen.

The morning before the Ball Lucius presented her with one of the most elegant and expensive ruby necklaces she had ever seen in her life. Narcissa smiled and kissed him on the cheek, promising to wear it to the party that night. The young wizard simply nodded arrogantly and chuckled. "I do believe it will look significantly more flattering on you than that amusing piece of costume jewelry you always insist on wearing." With that, he turned and left, Narcissa felt utterly insulted at his words, it certainly was _not _costume jewelry. Bellatrix may have only been 11 when she bought it but even then she had standards. She would wear Lucius' gift, but she had no intentions of taking off the one Bellatrix had given her either.

That night at the party Narcissa chatted up all the right people, laughed at all the right jokes, and accepted seas of congratulations as she hung on her fiancé's arm like she was expected to, but she couldn't help glancing at the entry way every few minutes, a disappointed frown gracing her features as she did so. She hadn't seen Bellatrix at all during break and she had yet to arrive. When asked, her mother dismissively told her that she wasn't sure if her sister and her husband would be attending the party and that she had more important things to worry about than Bellatrix's whereabouts.

"You're lucky your father and I were able to find you such a suitable suitor in Lucius Malfoy, considering that you and Bellatrix were always attached at the hip, it's a miracle people never started thinking that you two were—_funny_. Andromeda and Sirius have already disgraced our family name enough being the blood traitors that they are; it will be a cold day in hell if I let my remaining two daughters embarrass me in any manner. Now, go on, Lucius is talking to the Minister of Magic, you must be at his side and look supportive..."

Narcissa didn't think there was anything _funny_ about the relationship she and Bellatrix had. She loved her sister and enjoyed being around her. They understood each other better than anyone else in the world. What was so wrong with that? Was it so horrible that she wanted her sister at her engagement party to show how happy she was for her? She shook her head to herself as her mother scooted her off into the direction of the throng of Ministry officials and pushed the thought into the back of her mind for the time being.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly, and now Narcissa and Lucius were officially engaged and the wedding was set for that summer after she finished at Hogwarts. Narcissa was content, but as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but feel rejected at the fact that Bellatrix hadn't shown up for her party, _or_ theirChristmas tradition.

Narcissa was awoken in the middle of the night to a faint _'pop'_ noise then the feel of the bed shifting next to her and she instantly became alarmed, as she obviously slept alone and she certainly didn't dream up the situation.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she rolled over and recognized a thick mass of curls laid out on the pillow next to her and a pair of shadowy eyes examining her as they both lay on their sides, mirroring one another.

"Bella?" She asked groggily as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and stared down at her sister who didn't move to sit up, but instead just rolled onto her back.

"Hello Cissy dear. Didn't mean to startle you, I trust the engagementparty was a _riveting _success, yes?" There was a slight slur to Bellatrix's words and Narcissa hadn't realized it before, but her sister reeked of alcohol.

Narcissa scrunched her nose up. "Bellatrix what in Merlin's name are you doing here, and are you…_drunk_?"

Bellatrix let out a sardonic laugh and grinned like a Cheshire cat up at her sister. "Don't act so shocked love, I'm a big girl now I can drink when I like. I'm a bit hurt though that it looks like you've already forgotten our Christmas Eve tradition, not even married to that sodding Malfoy twit yet and already you've forgotten."

The blonde witch couldn't believe what she was hearing. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best not to yell, it was the middle of the night after all, no matter how livid she was. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly Bellatrix, I didn't see you at the party tonight, my engagement party of all things! You have the nerve to come in here and accuse_ me_ of forgetting anything?" She had half a mind to slap her sister silly as she watched as Bellatrix found an inebriated fascination with a single strand of her curls; twirling it around her bony finger over and over, unblinking as she stared at it in amusement.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Calm down." Bellatrix replied simply as she sat up as well, swaying a bit as she did. She flashed a proud smile when she realized she could sit up without falling flat on her face.

Narcissa was seeing red now. How could she be finding the situation so casual and funny? "Calm down? You're my sister Bella! My best friend, and of all of the times for you not to show up you chose tonight, when you _knew_ how important it was for me! I needed you there for support! What was so much more bloody important than spending time with me on Christmas? Rodoulphus? You see him every day! Oh wait; it was probably your precious Voldemort, right?"

Even in the dark, with only the faint glow of the moon coming in through the windows the anger that flashed over Bellatrix's already normally menacing features was obvious and before Narcissa could even react she found herself flat on her back with Bellatrix fully on top of her, pinning her shoulders down into the mattress with both hands using a strength that the younger witch never imagined her sister could possess.

"Don't you _ever_ speak ill of the Dark Lord! He's doing things that are going to change the world as we know it!" Bellatrix's words were harsh; her breath was hot on Narcissa's face and the scent of Fire whisky and something uniquely Bella filled the younger witches nostrils as she shook in fear and tried to shove her sister off of her. As soon as it had appeared, Bellatrix's anger was gone and she felt her body noticeably un-tense on top of her.

Bellatrix sighed wistfully and began nuzzling against Narcissa's neck apologetically. "_Nothing_ is more important to me than you, Cissy. I didn't come to your party because I didn't care. I…It's complicated." Her hands moved from Narcissa's shoulders, down to her waist, clinging to her.

Narcissa felt her heart flutter at the other girl's closeness and tried not to think too much about it, or the way Bella's words vibrated against her throat as spoke against it, giving her goosebumps. This was her sister after all; the feelings were just in response to being happy to see her, right?

The blonde ran her hand over her sister's back, telling her that she accepted her unspoken apology but still wanted an explanation. "I'm listening…"

Bellatrix raised her head slightly, her dark eyes piercing down into Narcissa's cerulean ones. She looked absolutely conflicted with herself; it broke the blonde's heart. "It's not that easy to explain Cissy. Maybe…maybe if I gave you your gift first you'd understand…"

Narcissa propped herself up on her elbows, Bellatrix still on top of her. "Bella, I don't want presents now! We need to talk about…"

For the second time that night, Bellatrix closed in on her before she had time to react, but this time, Narcissa was shocked to feel the older witch pressing her lips firmly against her own, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Narcissa was beyond shocked at the situation. Bellatrix, her _sister_, was kissing her none-too-innocently. She didn't know what to think about the situation and she found it increasingly difficult to think about _anything_ for that matter.

This had to because Bellatrix was drunk and upset, she tried to reason with herself, but what was her excuse? She knew the sane thing to do was throw Bellatrix off of her in disgust and scream at her until she was blue in the face, but Bella's lips were so soft, softer than Lucius', or any of the other boys she had kissed for that matter, and she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Her eyes fell shut as she felt the tip of Bellatrix's tongue caress her bottom lip, begging for entry, which she was hesitantly granted. Both girls moaned despite themselves into the kiss as their tongues met and Narcissa tangled her hands into Bella's raven tresses, pulling her impossibly closer in order to deepen this kiss.

Bellatrix sucked on Narcissa's bottom lip playfully then pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"I didn't come to your party because I had more important things to do, Cissy. I didn't come because I was jealous and upset that I was losing my best friend to some tosser who cares more about his appearance than any woman I've ever met in my entire life."

She ignored the jab at her fiancé as sister's words slowly sunk as she tried to recover from the kiss at the same time, her head was still reeling, but suddenly it did make perfect sense.

She reached up and stroked Bellatrix's cheek with the pad of her thumb soothingly. "You'll never lose me Bella, no matter what happens in our lives or who we are married to, we will always have each other. You promised me that when we were children and it remains true today. I love you." With her free hand she reached into the collar of her nightdress and produced the same chain that she had worn every day since she was 8. The faint moonlight bounced off of the emeralds of the snake, glittering between the two girls.

Bellatrix lifted up her own necklace as well and smiled adoringly down at Narcissa, heart swelling at her sister's words. Narcissa was the only one other than the Dark Lord who understood her in the whole world. She may have been wearing proof of her devotion to Voldemort on her forearm, but she and Narcissa wore proof of their love around their necks everyday and she'd go to the ends of the earth for her sister.

A mischievous grin spread across Bella's face as she stole another kiss. "You better not take that off on your wedding night; I want Malfoy remembering his place." She muttered against Narcissa's lips.

"Did you leave yours on?"

"Of course, Rodoulphus disgusts me, that necklace helped distract me with more pleasant thoughts while I was being forced to consummate my marriage to that bloated toad of a man."

Narcissa flushed at her sister's brazen insinuation that she had thought about her during sex; that was a conversation for another day…

"You're incorrigible!" The blonde let her arms fall to Bellatrix's waist, loving how natural the situation felt. They had always been closer than anyone deemed 'normal', this just seemed like the natural progression to things.

Bella chuckled, obviously agreeing, as she leaned in once more, lips barely an inch from Narcissa's as she whispered throatily. "Happy Christmas, Cissy."

Her reply was barely audibly as it was swallowed up by the Bellatrix's lips and tongue once again.

"Happy Christmas, Bella."

END

_Sooo? What did you all think? How's that for a comeback fic? Reviews make me wanna update Through Heaven and Hell faster and possibly do a sequel to this. ;) *HINT HINT*_


End file.
